


In Saigon

by giovanasweets



Series: Whizzvin One Shots [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Miss Saigon - Schönberg/Boublil/Maltby
Genre: Crossover, Inspired by Miss Saigon, M/M, Smut, WHIZZER ISN'T RAPED BTW, a little fluff, bunch of random unimportant characters, but its kinda sweet at the end, cordelia and Marvin are best friends, dreamland club, heat is on Miss Saigon is the main song which this fic is based on, if Kim (whizzer) wasn't new at the club, like first act john, marvin is taking the role of chris, mention of rape, mix of women and men that visit the club, ok cordelia is kinda a jerk, only cuz John is tho ok, rough, strip club, u don't rlly need to know Miss Saigon to read, way more whore-ish, whizzer is like Kim but more whore-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanasweets/pseuds/giovanasweets
Summary: Basically it's just Whizzer and Marvin in the roles as the main characters in Miss Saigon. This is a weird crossover I thought of and decided to write it. If u don't know Miss Saigon I'll briefly explain. Basically people are strippers and prostitutes in order to get out of Saigon. American soldiers come into the club to buy them, and some might take them away to America or some place other than there. It's during the Vietnam war.This is explicit so if you don't like that stuff don't read. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Whizzvin One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027483
Kudos: 10





	In Saigon

**Author's Note:**

> Whizzer is just a kink himself honestly  
> And when I was watching Miss Saigon my dad asked me why I was watching a show about a Vietnamese whore-house.

* * *

* * *

_3rd person point of view~_

_The heat is on in Saigon,,_

The girls and boys were still backstage, the club hadn't opened yet. Whizzer tightened his cufflinks as he looked around the room, the girls in bikinis, the men in shorts that rid up their tight asses. All the people were attractive, enough to work at the club, _Dreamland Club_. There was laughing floating around the room, as well as a buzz from the lights pinned to the wall with darts. Whizzer pushed his hair back and wiped off some dirt which placed itself upon his knees, it was from the blowjob he gave earlier that day. A girl tapped his shoulder, he turned around and looked at the shorter woman, Gigi, and smiled. "Who do you think's gonna be _Miss_ _Saigon_?" She smirked. Whizzer shrugged, glancing around the room. 

"Who do you think?" He asked, playing with his hair once again, "Probably you honestly," Whizzer spoke, looking in the mirror at himself, then to her. She nodded and laughed, crossing her fingers before backing off, walking to the group of girls. Whizzer stared at himself, somewhat sad that this is what his life turned out to be, but it wasn't really a choice. He was stuck in Saigon, the hot, stuffy, hell-hole Saigon. He felt his heart shatter a bit thinking about his home, the fire that it was enveloped in. The faces of his family being burned as ran as fast as he could, his sister tight in his arms, running through the rice fields, tears flooding as if its life depended on it. He remembered Engineer taking him in when nobody else would, he needed the job. Even if it meant being a stripper, even if it meant selling his body to the dirty freaks who needed it, praying it was an American solider that could take him away, anywhere but here. Whizzer snapped out of his thoughts as the man who took him in began to speak to the horny men and women out there. Whizzer straightened him self out and waited behind the curtain.

_"Ladies and gents, all you horny bastards, let me introduce the toys!"_ Engineer yelled with glee. Whizzer flinched a bit, _toys_. Even though Whizzer accepted this situation, the fact that all his one night stands didn't care still hurt, even if just a little. He knew he was just a good fuck then they're out of there. It was rare to actually be saved from Saigon. These men just saw him as a doll, something to be touched, something to fill their pleasures. But one day, he'll find someone.

Engineer knew he was going to get good money tonight, he could see it on the guests' faces. He shouted with joy, "Mimi!" A girl walked out and ground against the pole on the far right, a group cheered and Engineer continued, "Chase!" A muscly man strolled out and dry humped the pole next to hers. "Gigi!" The woman Whizzer talked to early sexily stepped to the pole in the middle, spreading her legs, facing the crowd, they all whooped and clapped. "Whizzer!" Whizzer's heart began to pump with adrenaline as he strode on stage to the pole to the left of Gigi's. He rolled his body against the pole, receiving some whistles and cheers. But, one man caught his eye, a short-ish man standing toward the back next to a woman. He had his arms crossed and was staring at Whizzer, before turning away to talk to the woman. Whizzer smiled as the lights were put on the poles and the show began. These posts weren't the one's they were going to use though, they were just as introductions. Whizzer pushed past the drooling men and went to his designated stage, pushing his body against it. 

The man took his arm in the girl's and stood near Whizzer's stage, admiring the man. Whizzer's body moved like the ocean as he moaned and giggled against the pole, men reached their hands out the graze his leg. He squatted down, spreading his legs and leaning forward on all fours, cupping a man's face before sliding back up the pole, his arms up in a submissive position. His smile scrunched his face together as he fumbled with his hair, gliding his ass against the shiny metal rod. He looked over the crowd as he saw a girl get pulled from the stage and handed to a man, Engineer took the money. _This is when it starts_ , Whizzer thought, knowing more men will pay up once one began the train. 

As Whizzer had thought, one by one, girls were bought and dry humped against the bar tables. Women's mouths were pushed onto dicks and men had their hands full. Whizzer saw the first girl introduced, Mimi, quietly crying as a man had her sitting in a chair, her legs around him as he rubbed her. Whizzer had to look away. He couldn't take the disgusting things people did, even if they paid for it. How could they have no sense of.. human decency? The brunette scoffed and was about the get his mind back into the show when his wrist was grabbed, hard, and he was yanked off stage. Gigi looked at him and mouthed a 'good luck' then continued her work. Whizzer stumbled forward as Engineer put a hand on his back, pushing him toward the woman who bought him, she smiled. Whizzer was surprised a woman wanted him, but he could top, he didn't mind. The woman snatched the man who had been staring and brought the American forward, "It's for him," She grinned, patting him on the back. _It_ , Whizzer felt anger bubble up inside him, but he wouldn't act on it, he could never leave if he acted on it. Engineer kept his hand on Whizzer's back as he spoke, "This is Whizzer, this one doesn't scratch he bites!" The male laughed, squeezing Whizzer's ass, "Have fun," He patted the shorter's shoulder and walked off with bills in his hand as he jumped in celebration. _I guess I sold for a lot,_ Whizzer thought as he looked at the man in front of him.

* * *

Whizzer took the man's hand and touched his fingers, the latter stepped forward, "Marvin," He spoke, looking up at Whizzer, who nodded. The brunette continued to play with his fingers, feeling the soft skin of the American solider who stood in front of him. 

"You shouldn't be here," Marvin whispered shaking his head. Whizzer looked at him. "You're young, you don't deserve this," He cursed. Whizzer felt something inside him grow. This man cared about him, even if just a little. 

"Take me away," Whizzer pleaded. But Marvin shook his head.

"Just take this," Marvin handed him a stack of bills, Whizzer didn't know what to say. "Take this and go," Marvin looked at him and held his hands, "Get out of this shit-hole," Whizzer stood in confusion, a stack of money in his hands, he stared at Marvin, and Marvin stared back, nodding for him to run. Whizzer held his shoulder and mouthed 'thank you', but before his legs could move the money was snatched away from him. Whizzer jerked toward whoever took his way out, it was Engineer. Both the men looked at the other confused and with anger. "You don't like him?" The seller asked, grabbing Whizzer and jerking his arm, keeping him close. 

"Yes I do," Marvin growled, pulling Whizzer away from the creep. Whizzer stood behind Marvin, holding his shoulder.

"I like him too," Whizzer begged.

"Then take him out of here," Engineer laughed.

"Please, take me away," Whizzer repeated, rubbing Marvin's heaving chest. The man was filled with rage, "Don't say a word, just come with me," Whizzer spoke softly, calming the man as Engineer scoffed and walked away. Marvin turned back to Whizzer and hesitantly nodded.

* * *

Whizzer lead Marvin up the stairs of his apartment, the dust staining the bottom of Whizzer's shoes. Whizzer opened the door and stepped into the dimly light room, a bed placed in the center of floor. He peeled off his clothing, piece by piece, until all he had on were boxers. He turned around to see Marvin leaning against the door frame. Whizzer cocked his head and walked to Marvin, the soft light from the room illuminating his back. Whizzer placed his hand on Marvins cheek and closed his eyes, pushing their foreheads together. His body moved forward and came in contact with Marvin's as he kissed his forehead. Marvin looked at him, not sure of himself, then stepped past Whizzer into the room. The taller closed the door and leaned against it as Marvin slipped out of his jacket and shirt, abs glowing in the yellow-tinted room. Whizzer strolled over to Marvin and began to lay down, facing Marvin. Whizzer propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Marvin, his hand lifting up to hold his face. The two's lips moved together as Marvin slid his arms up and down Whizzer's sides, Whizzer's legs wrapped around Marvin's hips. Between the breaths for air Whizzer would look into Marvin's eyes, seeing the longing desire filling his pupils.

They pushed together for a kiss once more, Whizzer's arms flinging around Marvin's neck and torso, rubbing circles into his back. Marvin's hands moved back to either side of Whizzer as he kissed his jawline. Whizzer quietly moaned as Marvin bite and licked his skin. He held Marvin's hair and rolled his hips against him, making the man groan into his neck. Whizzer looked at the ceiling as he felt lips touching his bare skin, for once he somewhat liked a person he was sold to, it was someone nice, someone caring, someone hot. 

The two bodies swayed together as Whizzer's stomach pushed against Marvin's, grinding his hips. Whizzer rolled his head back moaning as Marvin pushed him down, kissing his chest and rubbing his legs. Whizzer looked down at Marvin, "Touch me," He groaned, but he quickly stopped himself, "If you want," Marvin looked at him and nodded, bringing his head back up to Whizzer's. He moved to his ear and kissed his cheek, softly whispering, "Of course I want to," Marvin skated his hand across Whizzer's body and cupped his underwear, kissing Whizzer's neck. He began to rub his dick through the cloth and Whizzer placed his hands on Marvin's shoulder, gripping it tight. Whizzer's mouth gaped open when Marvin slipped his hand into his underwear and began to stroke. "Oh fuck," Whizzer whispered as Marvin kissed his collarbone, his hand working its magic, or as much as a hand can do. Whizzer reached his own hand down and began to do the same to Marvin, grabbing his face, and kissing him as hard as he can. Whizzer bucked his hips into Marvin's hand and moaned into Marvin's mouth, trying to slid his own underwear off. Marvin stopped his hands and sat up, Whizzer's legs spread in his lap. Marvin looked him in the eyes as he slid Whizzer's underwear down, revealing his hard-on. Marvin moved back and leaned down to suck Whizzer's cock. Whizzer rolled his head back when Marvin took all of him in, gliding his hands up and down Whizzer's inner thigh. Whizzer grabbed Marvin's head and forced it down, bobbing it back up.

After a few minutes of sucking, kissing, and licking Whizzer's dick, Marvin finally leaned forward to kiss Whizzer one more time before taking his own dick out, stroking it with the lube Whizzer had posted next to the bed. Marvin looked at Whizzer with something that read, _Ready?_ Whizzer nodded, placing his hand around Marvin's neck, pushing their foreheads together once more as Marvin slowly shoved himself into Whizzer, making the two groan. Whizzer's breathing heaved as they let Whizzer loosen a bit. The man moved a little, telling Marvin to begin. So, the man carefully began to thrust into Whizzer, making his eye's roll back with pleasure. Marvin groaned as Whizzer began to take in his whole dick, tightening his legs around Marvin to make him go as far as he could. Marvin placed his hand beside Whizzer and picked up the pace, making Whizzer moan with each movement, "Fuck- _ah-_ Mar- _ah_ \- vin.." Whizzer whimpered, digging his claws into Marvin's neck. Marvin's thrusts were at full speed and force at this point, making Whizzer see stars as his eyes teared up, it felt so good but he also felt so wronged. His heart hurt at the thought that this kind man was probably a one night stand, just another 'horny bastard' as Engineer would say.

"I'm close," Marvin groaned as his thrusts became jagged and desperate. Whizzer nodded a 'me too' and pulled Marvin in for a deep kiss. Their tongues fought as Whizzer moaned one last time before coming, his mouth open and his eyes tightly closed. Marvin stared at the face Whizzer made, astounded by the expression, it was pure bliss, and Marvin would give anything to have that happen again. Not long after Marvin came into Whizzer, growing into Whizzer's shoulder as he pulled out, breathing heavy and staggered. Whizzer spoke, "Thank you."

* * *

**_The next day~_ **

Whizzer jolted awake, sweat beads driving down the side of his face. He had a nightmare, a flashback to his family, the fire they were devoured by. He looked down to see he had his underwear back on and a blanket was placed upon him. The man lifted the sheet to his chest as he placed his other hand down for support, looking around the room. He saw Marvin sitting on the patio, head in his hands, lost in his thoughts. Whizzer stood up, hips pulsing, and walked to the door frame, peeking his head out. "Hey," He said, making the man look to him, smiling. He waved and Whizzer stepped out into the cold morning air, blanket still in hand. "I had fun last night," Whizzer softly smiled back. He sat down next to him. Marvin returned to looking at nothing in particular. Whizzer put his hand on top of Marvin's and rubbed circles into his palm, looking between his eyes and his fingers. Marvin quickly jerked towards Whizzer, making the boy jump. "How would you like.." He started.

"How would I like?" Whizzer grinned, shaking his head, looking at the man, nervous for what what he was about to continue with.

"To stay with me," He vocalized, holding Whizzer's hand, "Since, you only have the club and-"

"Yes I would like!" Whizzer uttered with excitement. Marvin pulled him into a hug, placing his head in the crook of Whizzer's neck. They stayed swaying in each other's arms for a bit before Marvin cupped his face, smiling from ear to ear, "Really?" He asked, not sure what Whizzer said was real. Whizzer nodded and kissed him, this time it felt real. It felt like there was something between them that made the kiss feel honest, and Whizzer loved that.

He was excited he to be in someone's arms the next night, someone who cared... someone who could love. 


End file.
